1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control system, a control apparatus and a control method for an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, imaging control systems having a network camera and a client apparatus for controlling the network camera have been provided. In the known imaging control systems, through operation in the client apparatus, a pan drive mechanism and a tilt drive mechanism of the network camera can be controlled. The known imaging control systems include a system capable of performing rotation operation for rotating a network camera itself or an imaging unit in the network camera about the optical axis (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-114503).
However, in the network camera having the pan drive mechanism and the tilt drive mechanism, if the optical axis is changed to a tilt direction, the pan direction on the display screen is changed. The pan direction is a change direction to which the direction of the optical axis is changed if the direction of the optical axis of the network camera is changed by the pan drive mechanism. The tilt direction is a change direction to which the direction of the optical axis is changed if the direction of the optical axis of the network camera is changed by the tilt drive mechanism. In a network camera that has the pan drive mechanism or the tilt drive mechanism, and can perform the rotation operation, with the rotation operation, the pan direction or the tilt direction on a display screen for displaying a captured image is changed. In such a network camera, if the direction of the optical axis is changed to the pan direction, the movable range in the rotation on the display screen is changed. Accordingly, the user may confuse the pan direction with the tilt direction.